Read My Book
Read My Book is the twenty-third episode of the third season. Plot Bear is holding his weekly book club. He's excited that the mail has come because he ordered a new book and sure enough, there's a package waiting for him. However, unfortunately when he opens the package, he finds that the book is called 1001 Ways to Cook Slop. This definitely isn't the book he ordered. A quick phone call to Jeremiah Tortoise reveals the mix-up --- Bear must have received Doc Hogg's cookbook by mistake, while Doc Hogg got the book intended for Bear. He says that he'll get the problem taken care of as fast as he can. This leaves Bear with a bit of a dilemma, as he still needs a book to read for his club, but it could take a while for Jeremiah to bring the right book. Bear decides to search the Big Blue House for another book to read. As he goes about his search, he finds that everybody in the Big Blue House has ideas on books that he could read. Then Jeremiah arrives with a book that he likes to read for the book corner: "The Big Blue Book of the Stories and the Rhymes". He likes it! Characters *Bear (Voiced by Noel MacNeal) *Ojo (Voiced by Vicki Eibner) *Treelo (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Pip (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Pop (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Tutter (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Shadow (Voiced by Tara Mooney with an Irish accent) *Tally (Voiced by Vicki Eibner) *Jeremiah (Voiced by Geoffrey Holder) *Harry the Duck (Voiced by Eric Jacobson) *Christine *Luna (Voiced by Lynne Thigpen) *Doc Hogg (mentioned) Songs *What's in the Mail Today? (song by Dave Kinnoin and Peter Lurye) *Reading a Book (song by Steve Charney) Trivia *The theme for this episode is about books. *This episode marks the second appearances of Harry the Duck and Tally the Green Otter. *This is the very last episode that has the kids knowing what they think about the theme of episode in the blue question mark after Bear says that as that segment was seen since Home Is Where The Bear Is. *Tutter has mentioned Alfred Lord Tutterson (who wrote his book Mousey the Great) as a parody of the same name as Alfred Lord Tennyson. Even, Pip and Pop have mentioned the book The Adventures of Clamiana Jones as a parody of Indiana Jones. Also, the kids in the blue question mark mention books like Doctor Dolittle, Peter Pan (the Disney 1953 film), Old Yeller (the Disney 1957 film), Cinderella (the Disney 1950 film), Squiggly Squid and Goosebumps. The Shadow Segment features book footage like The Frog Prince and The Ant And The Grasshopper (an Aesop tale). *In the 4 International versions of the Canadian French, Italy, Brazil and Mexico. Tara Mooney' Impersonation of Shadow (Foreign Laugh and Theme Laugh) is used in the background. *This is the first episode on Playhouse Disney on tablet that Monsters University and Paddington (The 2014 film) listed at Delta Airlines and other hotels included the Marriott, Holiday Inn, Hampton Inn, Great Wolf Lodge, Chula Vista Resort, Staybridge Suites quite as well since All Connected, Picture of Health, Magic In the Kitchen and Spring Fever are episodes included. Credits Read My Book (Credits)Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:1999